


All I Want

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: 'Maybe some fake ah Myan?? About how their relationship started or something cute like that? Just an idea if you’re still taking prompts!!!'Prompt Fill! Loved it <3





	All I Want

Ryan never really thought he’d ever find love. It was something that just did not seem like it would fit into the complex, jagged puzzle that was his life. Coming from a home that really was not a family, with a mother who cared more for the dugs in her life than her own son and a father who was so distant he might have not even existed- he never found himself connecting to anyone. Girls in school flirted with him, calling him cute, even ‘model quality.’ He never cared much for that- he found the calling of the streets and violence to be much more his thing.

He got his first gun at sixteen, from a man he had looked up to. A man who put him though more pain then any person should ever have in their lives. A man he used that same gun to kill years later, a bullet through his cold heart. Ryan felt nothing when he fired that bullet and swore he never would after that.

He jumped from crew to crew after that. Gang A to Gang B, watching them fall around him and crumble to nothing. None of them stood a chance, not in Los Santos, not with the Fakes. He knew of them from the start- Ramsey and his Golden Boy Free, the two of them building an empire off of nothing. He’d watched them from afar for years, just observing, waiting to see if they’d maybe be worth it.

As he watched, he made a name for himself- the Vagabond. The man who hoped from place to place, no real home, no real family. Nothing he truly cared about but the thrill of the kill, the one thing he felt made him kill. He didn’t have to contact Ramsey- Ramsey contacted him. The Vagabond was something people wanted in their brand, something that they could have to make people truly fear.

Ramsey didn’t know Ryan always wanted to join the crew. Ryan kept it on the down low, playing hard to get at first. He wanted Ramsey to want him. He liked playing games with the finicky man, but knew he couldn’t play them forever- they came to a close sooner than he expected, when he met Michael Jones.

He’d heard of him, sure. The Wolf of the Fakes. Dangerous, sporadic, loud, and obnoxious. A kid who carried a bat on his back and a gun on his waist at all times; a kid who didn’t trust anyone, not even the family he had. Ryan could see the pain that rested behind those brown eyes- a pain he knew they shared.

Michael joined Geoff on a negotiation attempted with Ryan- the fourth one they had in two months. Ryan had met both Jack and Gavin- two of Geoff’s most trusted- but had yet to meet Michael. They entered the bar and the second Ryan’s eyes locked with Michael there was something there- something hot, something that made his head spin. He wanted to be close to the other as soon as he possibly could.

He accepted Geoff’s offer that time around, no questions asked. A handshake with Geoff, a handshake with Michael, that lingered just a second longer than it should have. Their eyes locked. Michael gave him a tiny, confident smirk, and Ryan was sunk.

 --

Geoff’s penthouse was massive. Ryan had his own room there, under the conditions he and Geoff had agreed on. Gavin, Jack, and Michael all lived there too, along with a kid named Jeremy whom he had never met. They were all nice, and very inviting of him, but it was a lot. Never before had he been in a crew that was so… close knit. Geoff and Gavin never left the other’s side, unless they truly had too. Jeremy and Gavin seemed to have a thing going on, and even Jack seemed a bit too close with Geoff. He knew there was a lot of sexual tension among _all_ of them and told himself he just wouldn’t get involved in such things.

“Stick to yourself. Stick to the money. Other people only hurt you.” His father never gave him much advice, but he tried to stick to the ones he had given. He knew his father was right, his past had shown him that and more. People sucked.

Yet, for some reason, when Michael knocked on his door one evening, he let him in. He let the younger man sit on his bed and ask him questions, he let their knees brush together. He let himself fall into that wonderful, beautiful smile of Michael’s. He didn’t pull back when Michael leaned in and kissed him, and he didn’t say no when their clothes were torn off and tossed around the room.

He knew what would happen if he let this go on, if he let himself kiss Michael’s pale, freckled skin. He’d only get hurt. The price he would pay when his flushed skin touched Michael’s; he was going to fall apart when he couldn’t have it again. The breathy, sweet noises that left Michael as they were pressed together left him longing already for more.

 --

Two days after that, he’d successfully avoided Michael. The morning after, with much careful planning, he’d snuck out of his own room and gotten Geoff to give him some mundane gun-running gig so that he could stay out of the penthouse. If this was going to fall apart like everything else in his life, he was going to be in charge of the way it went down. He’d push Michael away, so he wouldn’t get hurt. It was selfish, and disgusting, but he told himself it was for the best.

“Are you avoiding Michael, Ryan?” Gavin startled him- he was putting away the supplies he’d gotten Geoff and the lad snuck up from behind. He let his stiffened shoulders relax and tried to make a scoff at the comment.

“Michael? Why would I be avoiding him? I don’t even know the kid. I’ve just been busy with Geoff’s stuff.” He replied, glancing at Gavin from the corner of his eye. The other wasn’t buying it.

“Well, you did fuck him and then leave him all alone the next day… and you begged Geoff to send you somewhere so you didn’t have to be in the penthouse. Seems an awful like you’re… avoiding him.” Gavin mused, and Ryan tried to stop his hands from shaking. He _knew_ getting involved with this crew was a mistake.

“How do you know I fuck- that we had sex?” Ryan turned to face Gavin, trying hard not to glare at him.

“Shockingly, Michael, being my best friend, told me about what you two did.” Gavin replied, leaning against the door frame.

Ryan sat on that for a moment, just staring at Gavin. God, how right he was. This crew was a mistake. He was throwing himself into a family, into a bunch of people who loved and cared about each other. He couldn’t just step in, expecting to fuck around with one of them, and maintain his cushy job as Geoff’s newest dog. He was a fool.

“Don’t fuck with him.” Gavin said, when Ryan said nothing in return, “He’s my best friend, and don’t think I won’t kill you if you hurt him again.” He left with that, and Ryan stood alone. There was a feeling that stuck in his gut- he didn’t even know this kid that well, and for some reason, the disappointment hurt. Maybe it was because these people trusted him. Maybe it was because he wanted them to see him as someone they could trust. He wasn’t sure. He ignored it.

 --

The first heist he did with the crew was a big one. A new bank, in the main hub of Los Santos. Packed with guards, packed with people. They scoped it out for weeks, planning every move that they were going to make and then some. Back up plans for back up plans. Ryan loved the way this crew functioned, like the true well-working machine. He knew they’d get out of this okay, one way or another, and with the money Geoff wanted.

His job was simple- take out guards, keep the hostages down, and watch the doors as Geoff and Michael got the cash. Jeremy was outside sniping from above, Jack was their eye in the sky, and Gavin was cracking through the security systems for the vaults. He did his part without much care- this wasn’t his first robbery. One, two, three shots and the guards inside were all down. A warning shot fired into the ground to get the people on the floor. A nod to Geoff that it was good to go.

He stood in silence, watching the people with close eyes. He knew he was intimidating and wasn’t afraid of any of the civilians around him. His skull mask alone told them who he was, one of the most feared men in Los Santos. He knew this was the reason Geoff wanted him, and he was going to make it work if it killed him. He needed to keep this position. It was safe, it was good.

There was suddenly an explosion, which very much caught him off guard. He stumbled and instantly turned his head towards the sound, which was towards the vault where Michael and Geoff were. There was a long, drawn out moment of pure silence, as everyone around him sat with baited breath- and then there were gunshots. Ryan knew immediate what was going on- a rival crew. The many he had been a part of had constantly talked about sneaking up on the Fakes when they were doing a big heist. Fear gripped at his chest, and he wasn’t sure exactly what it was for, but he ran straight for the vault.

Geoff was in his dark suit and Michael in his leather jacket and jeans. Ryan knew that was who he had to look out for in the smoke- anyone else could die. He pulled his gun up and was ready, firing a shot into the first person he saw. This turned the attention to him, and he felt a bullet whiz past his head. The smoke from the explosion was too thick to see through, and he ducked behind a desk as quick as he could. He didn’t know how many people were here, but the guns going off and the commotion told him a lot.

He steadied himself and let the calmness he’d practiced his whole life slip over him. He reloaded his gun and let the true Vagabond take him over. The smoke meant nothing to the Vagabond, beyond a shield for himself. He stepped in and let the madness begin, firing left and right at every moment, but keeping his eyes open for those familiar outfits.

“Ryan!” He heard Geoff yell, and turned his head towards the sound. Geoff was struggling against a much larger man, who was trying to put a knife into his neck. He acted fast, jumping up on a piece of rubble and going to attack the man when a bloodied bat beat him too it. Michael appeared from the thickest part of the fog, covered in gore, and swinging down hard on the man who was previously attacking Geoff.

Ryan simply stood and stared at the lad as he beat into the man until the satisfying crack of his skull left nothing to kill. Geoff was breathing hard and grabbed a bag, half stuffed with money, and grabbed the both of them. Ryan knew they were leaving, the whole thing too risky now, with a huge hole in the building and the front lobby unattended. They worked their way out, Geoff using Michael’s gun and Ryan his own to take down anyone who came at them.

“My bike, it’s around the corner.” Ryan said, one of their many backup plans in place. Geoff shoved the bag of cash into Michael’s arms and nodded at him.

“You go with Ryan, get him to safehouse B. I’ll get to Jeremy and we’ll take another route.” Geoff didn’t give Michael time to protest- he ran in the other direction, and Ryan pulled Michael along with him. They didn’t have time to sit around and think- he got on his bike and let Michael on the back before speeding off as quick as he could.

 --

They were alone.

The safehouse was small, tucked away in the wooded area far out of town. They got there with no problems, and now were far earlier than the rest of the crew. There wasn’t enough room in the place for them to be separate, so they had to be close.

Michael was still covered from head to toe in blood, and it was beautiful. Ryan couldn’t stop looking at him, he was so infatuated with just the way the young man looked in that moment. His heart was pounding, and he tried so hard not to let it get to his head. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t let himself be in love with Michael.

“I love you.” Michael said then, startling him out of his thoughts. He realized he was still staring at Michael, and that is what had prompted the other to speak. Speak very, very bold words.

“I’m… sorry?” Ryan asked, unable to believe what he had just heard out of the other.

“I love you. I… love you. I know, it’s pathetic, you sleep with a guy one time and he’s in love with you. And, hell, you… you didn’t even stick around! You haven’t talked to me in four weeks and I’d still love you. I’d still let you take me, right now, right here. We’re made for each other, Ryan, can’t you see?” Michael choked out, his eyes watering. Tears slid down his dirtied cheeks, leaving stains in the red that covered him.

Made for each other. That was exactly what Ryan had thought the first time he saw Michael, when he saw that pain in his eyes. They were meant to be together. They shared that pain, they shared that past of suffering and longing for more. Ryan wasn’t the one getting hurt, this time. He was doing the hurting. He didn’t want to do that to Michael.

Screw what his father said.

He stepped forward and gently kissed Michael, allowing him to melt into the feeling of his lips. Michael was eager for it, and stood up to press further into it. It was a magical moment, something almost out of a movie. Ryan drew Michael in as close as he possibly could, and even when they pulled out of the kiss, he kept Michael close. One hand slid gently into the younger man’s hair, and the other rested on the low of his back, just holding him close as he finally found the words.

“I was hiding from you. I didn’t want to fall in love and get myself hurt all over again. Everyone I’ve ever gotten close to has hurt me, or used me, or given up on me. I was too afraid to get hurt, that I didn’t realize I was becoming what I hated… I’m sorry Michael. You’re right. We’re made for each other.” He replied, and Michael let out a breathy little sob and clung tighter to the older man.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you to hurt me. Let’s promise, you and I, Ryan, that we’ll never hurt each other. Let’s leave the past behind us,” Michael pulled back some to touch Ryan’s face, “We have a family here. We have more than what grew us. Let’s make this work.”

“That’s all I want.” Ryan took his hand and kissed it, once, then twice. “That’s all I want.”


End file.
